A Penguin Carol
by Esperata
Summary: Based on a Dickensian Christmas story. Skipper's determined not to celebrate Christmas, much to Marlene's disappointment, but three trips with Private, Kowalski and Rico might help him change his mind.
1. A Penguin Carol

"Alright boys. Now we're warmed up…"

"Warmed up?" Kowalski panted.

"What say we go for a really _good_ workout?"

"But… Skipper. It's Christmas Eve," Private pleaded.

"Eggnog," Rico added plaintively.

"That's no excuse. We must be prepared for our enemies at any time, day or night."

"But…" Private hesitated. "Christmas Eve?" Skipper chose to ignore this remark. He wasn't going to let something as trivial as a seasonal holiday interrupt their training especially as they had extra time to train while the zoo was closed. He'd drilled the men in evasive manoeuvres and had plans to teach them some new moves while they had time to practice.

"I want you to watch me closely and follow my moves… exactly!" he instructed. "Ready? Set…"

"Hi guys!"

"Marlene!" Skipper spun to face the otter. The other three heaved a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt our training?"

"Oh, come on. You've been out here an hour already and it _is_ Christmas Eve."

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! Why is everyone obsessed with Christmas?"

"Because," Marlene smiled, "it's a time for fun, and joy, and…"

"A time for putting aside our differences and celebrating the good in all animal kind," Kowalski offered.

"A time for sharing with loved ones," Private agreed.

"Eggnog!" Skipper scowled at his troops.

"It's a hollow festival designed so people can throw mid-winter parties."

"Don't be such a cynic, Skipper."

"Hello, neighbours!" King Julien landed in between Skipper and Marlene. "Who is to be coming to my mid-winter party?" Skipper gave Marlene a look that plainly said, 'See?'

"It is Christmas!" Julien continued. "A time to be thankful for all the wonder you are being blessed with every day. Namely, me, your king." Skipper rolled his eyes.

"We'll pass."

"Erm…" Marlene looked nervous. "I was kinda hoping you'd be going," she mumbled. Kowalski raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"No can do," Skipper replied obliviously. "We've got to get a good night's sleep for early training."

"Uh, whatever," Julien sounded bored but suddenly he brightened. "Time for the tossing of the festive fruit!" As quickly as he'd appeared he bounded back to his habitat. Skipper shook his head in disbelief. Marlene watched the penguin commando sadly.

"Well… Merry Christmas anyway, Skipper." She turned away and headed back to her own enclosure.

"Right," Skipper turned back to the others. "Where were we?" He surveyed his downcast troops.

"Early training?" Kowalski asked unhappily.

"On Christmas Day?" Private's voice trembled. Skipper frowned and put his flippers on his hips. He was about to rebuke his men when a cry distracted them.

"Fruit!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"What now…" Skipper turned and was hit squarely in the head by a large round fruit.

"Skippah!" Private cried out as their leader fell. All three birds rushed over to him.

"Speak to me man!" Kowalski held up a flipper. "How many fingers?" Skipper peered up at him.

"Four?" he hazarded.

"Cuckoo," Rico assessed.

"It's just a knock," Kowalski countered worriedly.

"He doesn't need a doctor does he?" Private quavered. Skipper's last trip to the doctor had not gone well.

"No. No, I'm sure with a little rest he'll be fine. Skipper's a tough bird. Rico, help me get him inside." Kowalski carefully lifted Skipper's shoulders while Rico hefted the rest of him by his feet. A few minutes later they'd transferred him safely to his bunk. He groaned slightly but otherwise seemed fine.

"We'll let him rest a while," Kowalski whispered. "And check on him later. Come on." He led the way outside. Private hung back a moment to watch Skipper gently breathing before following the others.

Skipper himself felt somewhat dazed and dizzy so he was content to lay still while his fuddled brain stopped swimming. However his peace was disturbed by a sarcastic voice.

"What do you think you're doing? Lying about on the job?" He dragged his eyes open and looked at the penguin standing by his bunk. For a long moment he looked at the familiar bird, trying to work out what he was doing there.

"You're… me," he finally said.

"I'm the you that you aspire to. The one that knows what has to be done and does it regardless."

"How can you be there…? Oh I get it," Skipper let his eyes drift shut again. "You're a symptom of my knock on the head. There's more of grapefruit than grave about you," he muttered. His doppelganger chuckled.

"Not exactly. I'm your future. The perfect soldier. Feared, respected. Unafraid. Alone." Skipper's eyes snapped open.

"What about the team? Private? Rico? Kowalski?" Once again his doppelganger chuckled.

"A good soldier doesn't have friends," he sneered.

"No," Skipper frowned. "They _are_ my friends…"

"You can't have it both ways. You want to be the perfect soldier? Want to make your father proud? You need to be able to make the tough decisions." Skipper looked away from the apparition.

"You'll see," the voice echoed. "It'll all become clear." As Skipper turned back to ask exactly what would be made clear, he faced an empty room. His future-twin had vanished. Uneasily, he drifted into an agitated sleep.


	2. Christmas Past

It was dark when Skipper's eyes snapped open again. He'd been sleeping uneasily but he was sure something had woken him. A noise? No… a light. Gingerly he pulled himself upright. Thankfully his spinning head seemed better and he stood without any dizziness. As he stepped across the room he realised the light was coming from the manhole at the top of their base. He glanced back at the bunks. There were three sleeping forms indicating his men were all tucked up. He frowned in annoyance. Someone should have checked the base was secure.

Fearlessly he ascended their ladder and looked out onto the floe. At first he couldn't determine where the glow was coming from. Everything looked normal if a little hazy. Had a mist blown in? Then he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the water. Without hesitation he jumped through the hole and landed in a fighting pose.

"Hold it… Private?" he dropped his guard in shock at the sight of the young penguin. "But…"

"Hello Skipper." The little bird didn't seem at all disturbed. Skipper wondered how he could have mistaken the form in Private's bunk. Clearly the little penguin couldn't have snuck out before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked waddling over.

"Looking," the figure gestured at the water.

"At what?" For the first time, Skipper felt a glimmer of fear as he approached the edge. The strange light was glowing up from the water.

"The past," the boy said simply. Skipper watched the youngster's face until he was stood next to him. It was the picture of innocence. With an effort Skipper directed his gaze down into the water.

"What the…" he stepped back in shock. However Private showed no fear and after a moment Skipper recovered. Slowly he moved closer again and sat down, looking deep into the water.

"How are you doing that?" In the water a shimmery image of a troop of penguins floated before him.

"I'm not doing anything. This comes from you." Skipper looked again at the boy and realised that though it _looked_ like Private, this was **not** him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"A memory of your past." Skipper watched him for any other reaction but he was still staring intently at the water.

"Who's that?" the boy asked suddenly. Skipper glanced down into the liquid image and gasped.

"That's… me…" he managed. His eyes locked on the vision. A troop of chattering penguins were marching happily up a beach. But off to one side was a small chick, just losing his down, and watching sadly.

"And who are they?" his companion continued.

"They're the rest of the colony. At least, my age group…"

"Where are they going?"

"They're going to celebrate Christmas," Skipper murmured softly.

"And why aren't you going with them?" Skipper drew himself up.

"I was special. My father was an army officer. He trained me to be just like him."

"So you didn't get to play? How sad."

"It wasn't sad," Skipper denied, though he was belied by the sad face of his past self. "It's made me who I am today."

"Yes, it has." Skipper sensed this was not in total agreement with his statement and was about to explain more fully when he was interrupted.

"Oh! Look. What's this?" Skipper looked back into the water. A different memory was flowing past. Skipper smiled.

"That's the first year you… Private was with us."

"You wanted to make Christmas special."

"We thought he'd be going home again. We wanted him to have fond memories."

"You knew what Christmas meant then." Skipper nodded.

"It all worked out somehow… despite everything…"

"Yes, Christmas isn't just about parties." Skipper looked sidelong at him wondering whether his strange companion knew about his earlier comments.

"And now?" Again Skipper looked back to find the images had changed. A very familiar face swam in the water.

"Marlene," he murmured softly.

"And does she feature in your Christmases past?"

"No, Well… every year she invites us to celebrate with her but… we never go…" His companion looked up at him for the first time. There was a strange glow to his eyes.

"And do you regret that?"

"No… well, maybe… I could have gone one year, perhaps. The first year she came maybe… but she might have been a spy!" The youth sighed.

"She might… but she might not." He stood up suddenly.

"Hey, wait! You've gotta explain…"

"Christmas is dawning," the boy declared looking towards the horizon.

"What?" Skipper followed his gaze and was amazed to see the sun appearing. "But it can't be more the 0100!" As he turned back to the other penguin he was shocked again. It no longer resembled Private but now looked the spitting image of Kowalski.

"Wha…?"

"Let's take a walk."


	3. Christmas Present

"A walk?" Skipper repeated. He crossed his flippers. "Where exactly do you propose going?"

"To see Christmas." Without waiting Skipper's guide dived into the water and left the habitat. Unsure what was happening, but determined to find out, Skipper followed. The penguin guided him straight to the lemur's habitat. Pulling himself up by the side of his companion, Skipper looked in.

At first glance it looked like any other day in the habitat. Julien was laid out being pampered by his two followers.

"Maurice!" the king suddenly declared. "I am feeling thirsty. Fetch your king some liquid refreshment." Putting down his oversized palm fan, Maurice stomped over to their bar. As the lemur muttered under his breath, Skipper was surprised to see Julien sneak across to his throne and pull out a large… and badly wrapped… parcel. When Maurice turned back around, Julien was ready behind him.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed. Maurice nearly dropped his smoothie in surprise before breaking out into a surprised grin.

"For me?"

"Of course it is being for you, silly." Julien tapped him on the head as he handed the package across. Maurice carefully unwrapped his gift as Julien bounced in anticipation.

"Well?" he demanded. "Are you liking it?" Maurice held a plush lemur doll that bore a striking resemblance to Julien.

"Huh," Skipper scoffed. "Typical self centred…"

"It's great!" Maurice exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Julien blushed. "I was wanting to get you something to remind you of me. You know, when I'm busy elsewhere…"

"This'll do that alright," his henchman agreed.

"Either Maurice is a really good liar," Skipper began.

"Or he genuinely appreciates Julien thinking to get him something," his guide supplied.

"He got him a doll of himself," Skipper pointed out.

"Julien believes he is the greatest being alive. Therefore to his mind, an effigy of himself is the next best thing he could give someone. He's genuinely tried to get Maurice something good." Skipper looked thoughtful. As Mort was generously allowed to hug the king's feet, the penguins slid away from the lemur habitat.

Skipper was still looking thoughtful as they arrived at their next destination.

"What are we doing here?"

"Every year, you refuse Marlene's invitation to celebrate with her. It's about time you saw what you missed." Without waiting for Skipper he slipped into the shadows of Marlene's home. Skipper followed, praying she wouldn't notice them. Though he wasn't sure if his companion was even real, or whether this was some dream.

He was distracted from this worry by the sight of Marlene though. Whereas the lemurs' habitat radiated fun and joy, Marlene's seemed to wallow in depression. At first Skipper couldn't tell why. It was brightly decorated and she'd prepared what he recognised as her favourite dish – oysters. Then he worked it out. She was alone. As they watched she moved from the untouched food at the table to one of her walls where she hung pictures. Skipper could see pictures of her family, old friends, and of himself with his team. She stood there a while before moving over to the pretty tree she'd set up. A couple of presents sat under it. She glanced at them but then moved past towards the doorway. Skipper instinctively moved back but she was focused entirely on the distance, across to his habitat. He heard her sigh and turn away. His attention was caught by something else as he felt a flipper pull him gently away. Marlene had set mistletoe up in her doorway.

He was silent as they left but his thoughts wouldn't rest.

"She always seems so cheerful," he protested. "Always saying how great Christmas is. But she looked so… miserable." A feeling of guilt stabbed him.

"Yet she has perhaps the greatest Christmas gift of all." The taller bird turned to Skipper. "Hope." Skipper stared at him, opened his mouth to reply but shut it when he could think of nothing to say. They continued again in silence back onto the floe. Skipper was about to demand an explanation from his companion when he heard Private's voice echo from inside.

"To Skipper," he declared.

"Huh?" Skipper waddled closer to the entry hole and listened.

"The greatest commanding officer a penguin could ever have," Kowalski agreed.

"Eggnog!" The sound of chugging followed this last toast.

"You know," Private's voice sounded determined. "One day, I'll be just like him."

A shadow fell across Skipper and he shivered as a breeze blew across the water of the habitat.

"Canned mackerel! What now?" He looked up and recoiled in surprise. On the far side of the floe, Rico stood watching him.

"Rico?" Skipper was ashamed to hear the quaver in his voice. And he couldn't suppress a shudder as the bird that looked like Rico slowly shook his head.

"Let me guess," he tried to sound smug and confident but failed miserably. "I've seen my past and present so far… so you must be… the… future?"

The other bird didn't reply but turned and pointed. With a rising sense of dread, Skipper meekly followed his guide.


	4. Christmas Yet To Come

The mysterious figure pointed Skipper towards the entrance to their HQ. Watching the silent bird anxiously, Skipper shuffled forward and, without thinking, dropped in. A dozen alarms started blaring and he spun round confused. A group of young penguins surrounded him. Most still had their down feathers but they didn't look cute and cuddly.

"What the…" He suddenly recognized a figure at the back of the group. "Private! What do you think you're doing?" The boy… now a fully fledged adult… looked at him scornfully.

"Firstly, it's not 'Private'. I'm the Commander here," he said coldly. "Secondly… and I doubt a civilian like you'd understand… but this is an authorised personnel only zone."

"Private!" Skipper called out to him. "Don't you recognise me?" A sneer pulled at the Commander's beak.

"Of course I do. Honestly though… what kind of spy masquerades as a younger version of a recently deceased penguin?" Skipper was too stunned to reply properly.

"Deceased?" he echoed.

"Get rid of him men."

"Wait!" Skipper cried again. "What ever happened to talking things through and seeing the good in everyone?" Skipper watched a scornful look come into his former Private's eyes.

"You really didn't do your homework did you? It was the very penguin you're imitating who taught me there's no room for feelings in the army." And with a gesture he ordered Skipper to be removed from the HQ.

"No!" Skipper screamed. "You were right! There should be time for friends and feelings. And Christmas… at least at Christmas… we should take the time to show those we love… how much we care." A blow seemed to daze Skipper and he closed his eyes and dropped down. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped the dizziness would pass before they could grab him again. Unfortunately these youngsters were well trained and didn't hesitate in throwing him forcefully out the manhole.

He landed in a heap at the feet of the Rico look-alike.

Pulling himself upright he looked up at the strange bird.

"What happened to him? And where have Kowalski and Rico gone?" The other bird merely cocked his head to the side and waited. Skipper thought carefully.

"It's what he said isn't it? He wanted to be just like me… and now he's more like me than I ever thought possible. More than I ever wanted," he added sadly.

His guide grunted at him and gestured for Skipper to follow him. Meekly Skipper obeyed.

They headed away from the habitats and towards the sick bay. It was the last place he wanted to go at the best of times but now, after the day… night… whatever he'd just had… he _really_ didn't want to go there. In fact, as he approached he felt the terror rise up.

"You're not telling me that _this_ is where Rico… or Kowalski… is? No, wait a minute. Private said _I_ was deceased!" He turned to face his guide only to find his 'guide' was holding a chainsaw, blocking his retreat. With no other option he cautiously slipped into the building and crept along the passage. It was clear where he was meant to go since there was only one light on. What he didn't know was what he was meant to see. It was with great trepidation that he gingerly put his head into the room. On the far side, Alice and the doctor were looking down at something.

"I don't understand it," she complained. "It's not age… there was no illness… you checked yourself!" The doctor sighed.

"I know. I can't explain it but it has all the symptoms of a broken heart." Alice snorted derisively.

"A broken heart? Well that's scientific."

"It's a known fact that in some species when one partner dies the other follows mere days later."

"Yeah, whatever. In case you've forgotten, this is a solitary animal. Was," she amended herself.

"I know," the doctor shrugged. "Like I said, I can't explain it."

The two humans moved into a back room and Skipper stepped forward. From the ground it was impossible to see what… or who… they'd been looking at. Skipper couldn't bring himself to go closer.

"Tell me," he turned to his aggressive guide. "Who is it? Who's up there?" The figure did nothing but gesture threateningly. Skipper turned back to the room. Truth to tell he'd rather take on Rico than find out who they'd been talking about but he knew it had to be done. With a gulp he steeled himself and leapt onto the table. He cried out as he saw.

Looking smaller than ever and so, so fragile, Marlene lay as though sleeping. But Skipper knew she wouldn't wake from this sleep.

"No…" A tear slid down his cheek. He turned again to his guide. "How? How did she die?" The silent penguin pointed to Skipper and he felt as though he'd been stabbed through the heart. He turned back to the still otter.

"She gave up hope," he murmured. He reached out as though to touch her but drew back his flipper before making contact. If he touched her, it might be real. He couldn't believe this was real.

"No!" he cried suddenly and dived through the window. He landed instinctively and set off at a run. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he knew he had to escape this nightmare. As he ran he was swallowed up in a thick fog, unable to see the end of his beak. He struggled to reach a landmark but turned around so much he couldn't say which way was which. Finally he tripped on something and fell, knocking his head on the way down so it seemed the world was spinning about him. For the first time unsure what to do, he covered his head in his flippers and prayed for the nightmare to end.


	5. Merry Christmas

Skipper felt something against his forehead and frowned. His eyes were still tightly shut and he was lying where he'd fallen. There was a muttering nearby but he couldn't make it out. Then a voice spoke right by him.

"Skipper?" He spun and struck out.

"Owch!" Skipper blinked his eyes open and found himself looking up at Private. A young, innocent Private.

"So you're feeling better then?" The boy rubbed his cheek as Skipper looked about the HQ. He couldn't explain what had happened but he was lying in his own bunk once more.

"Private?" The boy looked slightly unnerved by the questioning tone.

"Erm… yes?"

"Private!" Skipper leapt out of bed and hugged the young penguin. "Promise me you'll never stop being the sappy knucklehead you are now."

"Er… OK?" Over the boy's shoulder Skipper could see Kowalski and Rico watching in shock. Releasing Private he faced the others.

"I owe you all a debt of thanks… that I intend to start repaying today…" he stopped suddenly. "Kowalski! What's today?"

"Well… er… Christmas Day?" Kowalski hazarded.

"Really? I haven't missed it?"

"Um… no. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better. And I owe that all to you three. Sort of." He headed towards the exit but stopped to face Rico. "And Rico?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You did what had to be done… I understand that… but don't ever do that again!" Rico glanced at Kowalski who merely shrugged.

"O-kay," he agreed.

"Good. Now let's spread some Christmas cheer!"

*

Julien was being pampered royally by his two henchmen. But unusually his mind was not entirely on his own pleasure. Though he intended to make Maurice think it was.

"Maurice!" the king suddenly declared. "I am feeling thirsty. Fetch your king some liquid refreshment." He grinned as Maurice turned his back to head to the bar. Mort giggled childishly as Julien snuck over to his throne and retrieved a superbly wrapped gift. Creeping up behind his chunky aide he waited for Maurice to turn before exclaiming.

"Ta-da!" Maurice looked suitably surprised.

"For me?" he enquired.

"Of course it is being for you, silly," Julien emphasised his point by a rap on the head and waited for Maurice to open his present. A voice interrupted their celebration though.

"Heads up lemurs!" Julien ducked as something flew past his head.

"Argh! The Sky Spirits are dropping rocks from the sky!"

"Actually," Maurice stooped to pick up the mysterious object. "It looks like a Christmas present." Julien snatched it eagerly.

"You see Maurice? The Sky Spirits love me!"

"Hey Ringtail!" Skipper jumped into their habitat. "Merry Christmas!"

"Penguins? I was thinking you were being all grumpy about the Christmas season."

"Maybe I was," Skipper agreed as the other three handed more gifts to the lemurs. "But not anymore. Kowalski! Give the king his present." The strategist hauled a large parcel over to the king who bounced in excitement.

"A present for me!" He rushed forward and ripped the paper off.

"Oh!" he gasped in awe. "It is the most fabulous thing I have ever been seeing!"

"Pretty impressive," Maurice agreed as he opened another gift of fruit to go with the blender he'd already opened. Julien stared in wonder at the full size reflection of himself.

"Well," Skipper commented. "It seemed unfair we should see so much of you when you couldn't." He grinned. Julien sniffed.

"It's the most wonderfullest thing anyone's ever given me. ME!" He hugged the mirror.

"Come on boys. Our work here is done." As suddenly as they appeared the penguins vanished.

"Where to now, Skipper?" Private asked happily.

"Now… we get supplies and go where we should have gone every year."

*

Marlene looked out across the zoo to the penguins' habitat. Why did she go through this every year? They never came. She could go to the lemurs… have fun… but she couldn't quite give up the hope that maybe, just maybe, this year would be different. With a sigh she turned back… and screamed in terror as the manhole cover flew off in the middle of her room. Four penguins leapt out and landed in familiar fighting poses.

"What the..?" Marlene was interrupted by Skipper rushing forward.

"There's no time to waste Marlene." He grabbed her arm and began pulling her forward.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" He stopped and turned to her.

"We're going right here." He took a deep breath. "And what's going on is this." Before she knew what was happening he leant forward and kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything. As he pulled back she tried to pull herself together.

"Wha…?" she managed. He gave her a charming smile and gestured up.

"Mistletoe," he replied. She looked up. Then she looked back at him.

"So… you're celebrating Christmas?" He led her back into her apartment where the others were grinning from ear to ear as they spread out more presents and food.

"Yes… but I'm also celebrating you." He pulled her close and looked her in the eyes. She watched him carefully to try and work him out and grinned as she saw the message written on his face.

"So… this is a present I can keep?" she asked coyly.

"Definitely. You know, I don't deserve you Marlene," he whispered.

"But you have me," she whispered back. "Now and forever." And she kissed his cheek.

"So…" he hesitated in what she thought was an adorable way. "We've done the presents and the mistletoe… what happens now?" She was just pulling him close to her again when Rico's manic face appeared before them.

"Eggnog!"

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
